


Keep Me Busy

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dominance, Kneeling, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Greg Lestrade, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock goes to Greg at work for some entertainment, Greg ends up in a tricky position.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Keep Me Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Greg looked up and smiled as his Dom entered the office. 

"Are you busy pet?" 

Before Greg got a chance to answer Sherlock continued. "No matter, put the pen down."

Of course, Greg obeyed immediately, shoving the form he was filling in as far away as was possible on his cluttered desk. He also averted his eyes and pushed himself from his seat to his knees. 

Sherlock reached behind him and twiddled the lock. The DI's blinds were already closed along all the windows so he knew they'd be left in some privacy. 

"I've been thinking about you all morning, pet."

"Me too, sir," Greg responded, eyes trained on the floor. 

"How much? How much have you been thinking about me?"

"I... It's been rather hard to concentrate, sir."

Sherlock flicked through the paperwork on the desk. "This is dated 2 days ago."

"Yes, sir." Why deny the obvious?

"Why are you reading a report dating two days ago?" 

"Because of you, sir. I can't think... I can't... I can't even see straight." 

Sherlock chuckled. "Your boss, is he aware of our... Arrangement." 

Greg shook his head. "No, sir. I don't think so."

"You'd best have a good excuse for slacking off for the last 48 hours then."

The DI laughed. "I don't. But right now, I really don't care."

"Hmm. Naughty, pet."

"Yes, sir," Greg agreed hastily, his cock was stiffening with his arousal in his pants by the second. "Can you fuck me now?"

At that, the Dom barked a laugh, "I'm not sure, pet, at the Yard, in your office..."

"Well I can't wait until we get home." 

"What if I were to say you will."

Greg sighed softly, ducking his head. He saw his Dom's feet rush past him and knew he was spinning on the chair. 

"I expect an answer, pet."

"I will do whatever you command, sir."

Sherlock stopped himself spinning by gripping Greg by the hair. "Good answer. However, I don't appreciate you sighing like my company is the end of the world."

Greg tried to jerk his head up, but Sherlock still had ahold of it. "I'm sorry, sir, it-"

"Nor do I fancy your arguments which will result in the same outcome."

"Yes, sir." It seemed his Dom was in the mood to be especially petty today. 

"Are any of your current cases suited to my talents?"

"No, sir. I don't think so. The list is active though, sir. Feel free to check." 

"Hmm..." Sherlock ran his hand through his pet's hair as he contemplated the list Greg had designed to allow Sherlock a way of tracking any possible good cases. "Under your desk. And unzip my fly. Keep me busy while I'm reading."

Greg groaned internally. He was already incredibly hard. Kneeling under his own desk and sucking his Dom was hardly going to help his current predicament. 

The DI ducked his head and crawled into the small space beneath his own desk. Half of him was completely focused on his Dom, the other half of him was worried that his office door wasn't locked properly and a member of his team would walk in whenever they pleased. 

"I'll give you one warning," Sherlock said, pushing the chair back to look under the desk. "Use your hands in a way I do not approve and lose the ability to use them full stop." 

"Yes, sir."

That would be even worse, cuffed under his own desk in his own office at the Yard only for Donovan to walk in and tell the whole of CID. It was hard enough being submissive in his position, without that sort of thing to- Greg hissed when his hair was grabbed tightly. 

"Sir?" He ground out in question.

"You don't want to be in trouble, do you pet?"

"No, sir."

"Well you've been under there a solid minute and a half and my flies are still done up."

Greg flinched in realisation and hit his head on the underside of his desk with a solid thunk. 

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Get a move on, boy, you're trying my patience."

Greg nodded and shifted forward to get to his Dom's trousers. 

Sherlock let out a satisfied sigh when his sub enveloped his cock with his mouth. 

"Get your hands on my bollocks or I'll cuff them to yours." 

The kneeling sub flinched at that. Sherlock had done it once before, to prove a point. And it had been nothing short of excruciating as he had had to stroke Sherlock until he came in such a position.

Greg fumbled with the Dom's balls, teasing and playing with them all the while working his cock in his mouth. 

He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked before running his tongue over the head. 

"Mmm, that'a boy," Sherlock whispered, settling back into his chair further. 

It wasn't much longer until the Dom couldn't control himself and he was thrusting up into Greg's mouth, feeling the thrill of tightness as the DI tried to accomodate him. 

Greg calmed himself and sucked as efficiently as he could. Bobbing his head up and down as Sherlock made it difficult. Sherlock's hands found their way into the DI's silver hair and began pulling, controlling the kneeling man's mouth with them. 

"That's it... Pet... Keep going."

Greg smiled around his Dom's dick, an enjoyable blowjob for Sherlock meant a larger chance of him coming in the next 6 hours. 

***

When Sherlock finally finished inside him, it was nearly 20 minutes later. 

"Sir?" Greg cleared his throat after Sherlock pulled his cock free. 

"What?"

"The list wasn't that long, sir."

"No. It was boring anyway. John's blog is full of inane drivel, but pretending to be him in the comments is funny." 

Greg couldn't believe it... He could almost laugh. "Are we heading home now, sir?"

Sherlock moved out the way so Greg could climb out from beneath the desk. The detective actually brushed off his sub's knees. 

"Can you get away from work now?"

"Yes, sir. Nothing big on."

"I suppose which is evidented by the two day old report."

"Yes, sir," Greg laughed while Sherlock grabbed his belstaff from the hook. 

"Follow me out. I'll wait by your car."

"Yes, sir," Greg said for a third time, watching Sherlock unlock the door and realising he'd been safe the whole time. 

"And pet, be quick. I'm timing you."

With that, the younger man was gone.


End file.
